


Hold Each Other

by thunderingskies



Series: What lies inside my heart is off the motherfuckin' meter [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Relationship Study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 20:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7816282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderingskies/pseuds/thunderingskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They’re not the most conventional of couples.</p><p>Yuuji is bright, loud, wild at heart; he loves surfing, online gaming and going for walks at three in the morning. He’s friendly and talkative, he likes to spend time with his friends and he sometimes gets a little too riled up. He is emotional and sweet, and feels everything with his entire being. Happiness, sadness, anger; he’s quick to feel them all, and feel them wholly.</p><p>Daichi is calm, steady, and he has the biggest heart; he spends his afternoons reading mystery novels, he loves baking and listening to thunderstorms. He’s kind and quiet, only being loud when he needs to, and he finds enjoyment in his time spent alone. He’s confident in himself, and in those that he loves, and he’s often unbothered by what anyone has to say.</p><p>Many people don’t understand their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Each Other

**Author's Note:**

> I love this pairing so much! (´∀｀)♡
> 
> This is loosely based after my TeruDai fic Sometimes You've Gotta Fall Before You Can Fly, but you don't need to read that first.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

_(Image commissioned from ikipin on tumblr, posted with permission. Please do not repost! Thank you!)_

They’re not the most conventional of couples.

Yuuji is bright, loud, wild at heart; he loves surfing, online gaming and going for walks at three in the morning. He’s friendly and talkative, he likes to spend time with his friends and he sometimes gets a little too riled up. He is emotional and sweet, and feels everything with his entire being. Happiness, sadness, anger; he’s quick to feel them all, and feel them wholly.

Daichi is calm, steady, and he has the biggest heart; he spends his afternoons reading mystery novels, he loves baking and listening to thunderstorms. He’s kind and quiet, only being loud when he needs to, and he finds enjoyment in his time spent alone. He’s confident in himself, and in those that he loves, and he’s often unbothered by what anyone has to say.

Yuuji laughs too loud; Daichi speaks too little. Daichi drags Yuuji out of bed too early, but always repays him with breakfast after their morning walk. Yuuji keeps Daichi up late, dragging him on walks after midnight in search of that elusive Pikachu on his cell phone.

They spend afternoons curled up together on the couch, or sitting with their fingers intertwined on Koushi’s couch, watching a game of volleyball. They lounge on the beach, and spoon in bed. They fight, throwing heated words when their emotions get the better of them, when they can barely find a second of time in their busy schedules to devote to each other.

Many people don’t understand their relationship.

They see two people who couldn’t be more different - one outgoing, loud, and sometimes a lot to handle; the other introspective and gentle, yet sometimes seeming a little cold. They wonder how Daichi puts up with Yuuji’s energy and sometimes harsh attitude. They wonder how Yuuji is able to relax Daichi, to get him to open up past that harsh exterior.

But that’s okay.

Daichi and Yuuji didn’t even know how much they needed each other until they were finally together.

Once they get together, though?

Daichi wonders how he ever went without running his fingers through the short, buzzed undercut of Yuuji’s hair, the soft hair tickling his fingertips. Yuuji wonders how he ever went without being able to crawl into bed after a long, hard day and relax himself into Daichi’s embrace, listening to the comforting sound of his heartbeat.

Yuuji never knew what it felt like to love someone. What it was like to feel so warm, to smile uncontrollably, to want to melt at the sound of his lover’s voice and the feeling of his touch.

It’s on their fourth anniversary when Yuuji finally confesses it.

Four years after they finally get together, after dancing around each other for the better part of the year.

They’re adults now, with real jobs and responsibilities, but they always make time to spend with each other. Even if it’s just taking a walk together after breakfast, or taking the afternoon off to go out for lunch together. They own their own business, after all - a small sports store, nothing too fancy, but they’re happy there - so they have the luxury of making their own schedule.

They’re doing the latter on one warm summer afternoon. They close the store down early, heading home to pack up some supplies. It’s been some time since they’ve spent the afternoon at one of their favourite places, a quiet little alcove down by the lake, where their only company is the wildlife. It’s nice and relaxing - Yuuji never thought he’d be an outdoors person, but the way that Daichi lights up and relaxes when they’re outside is so very worth it.

That and he finds that he likes the calming fresh breeze, and how it cools him off to dip his toes into the water.

It’s not a far drive, once they’ve packed up a bag, and they arrive at the lake a little after two. The sun is shining, keeping them warm, but it’s not beating down on their backs. It’s nice, and Yuuji stretches his arms up as soon as they step out of the car.

“Yuuji, can you grab the bag?” Daichi’s voice draws his attention and he nods, slinging it over his shoulder as they head out.

Their hands find each other, as they always do.

Daichi’s fingers are warm, and the way that he leans in close makes Yuuji’s heart beat a little bit faster. He finds himself focusing in on the comfortable feeling of him. If he leans in just enough, he can faintly hear his heartbeat-

“Yuuji, how about here?” His attention is drawn to Daichi’s voice as his boyfriend tugs on his hand, leading him to a patch of grass not far from the shore. Yuuji just nods dumbly, swallowing. He prods alongside Daichi, sitting down cross-legged in the soft grass across from him.

Daichi starts to unpack their bag, pulling out the snacks, and Yuuji allows himself this moment to revel in his beauty undisturbed.

His gaze travels across Daichi’s face; his strong jawline and curved cheekbones. The way that he frowns, just the slightest, while concentrating and reading a package. His dark brown eyes look serious, but whenever Yuuji catches his gaze, it softens considerably. His long, dark eyelashes brush against his skin when he blinks, long and slow, like he’s enjoying the quiet that’s surrounding them.

Yuuji looks lower. Daichi’s build is large and wide, his chest and shoulders strong and supportive. It’s Yuuji’s favourite place to be - curled up against his chest, face nuzzled up to Daichi’s neck. His scent clings to him, deep and strong, smelling of sandalwood and home.

It all comes down on him hard and fast - Yuuji loves him. Yes, he’s said that to him a million times, but he _really_ loves him. He can’t imagine being without him, even for a second. He needs him - this man who builds him up, who holds him strong, who lets him in and reminds him that he’s precious, that he’s worthy of all the love and affection that Daichi gives him.

He’s been considering doing this for a while, but then he blurts it out.

“I wanna marry you.”

Daichi freezes, mid-bite of his ham and brie sandwich. He chews, swallowing it down thickly.

“Wait, um…” Yuuji blurts, realizing how stupid that sounds. He has planned this all out, damn it - it was going to be great and romantic, but he can’t go back now. ”Daichi, I… For the longest time, I didn’t know what it meant to love somebody. I had no idea how amazing that it feels, to love and be loved. Every time that I look at you, I feel the most incredible, indescribable warmth in my chest. I love you, so much, and I want to show you every day how much I love you. I want to hold you when you’re sad, kiss you when you’re happy; I want to be with you forever, babe. I love you. Will you….” he freezes, forcing himself to look up and meet Daichi’s eye. His boyfriend is looking at him with such a soft, tender expression, one unlike Yuuji has ever seen before. “Will you marry me?”

His breathing stops. His heart is beating so loud, he briefly wonders if Daichi can hear it; he can feel the blood rushing in his ears. He knows his cheeks are probably flushed, but he can’t focus on anything else other than Daichi’s soft expression.

His dark eyes waver and he bites his lip; Yuuji remembers to breathe as Daichi chokes back a sob.

“Yes, of course I will, Yuuji.”

That’s all the encouragement that he needs. Yuuji closes the distance between them, pulling Daichi in for a kiss; it’s warm, salty and wet from the tears they’re both shedding, but neither one could care less. Yuuji threads his fingers through Daichi’s dark hair, holding them close, while Daichi wraps his arms around Yuuji’s waist in a tight embrace.

Yuuji loses track of time. Some time later, they part, smiles burning. Yuuji nuzzles against Daichi’s cheek, pressing a kiss there; his hands slide around Daichi’s shoulders, and Daichi pulls him in close.

“I love you,” Yuuji whispers.

Daichi laughs. “I love you, too.”

Yuuji may not have always known that he needs Daichi, but one thing that he knows for sure now is that he’s never letting him go.


End file.
